why did you come here?
by Theysaywerelosers
Summary: Okay first attempt at Fanfiction...what if Iain had been with Rita when he had the affair with Sam in Afghanistan. Full summary inside. Riain and Siain/Siam. (was called turning tables)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Okay...so this is my first fanfiction (and it's going to be quite hard to explain)**

 **The basic story line throughout is Sam and Iain's affair and how everything played out when they were both in Holby. Except I have changed the characters around,so Sam and Iain still had an affair in Afghanistan except its Iain who had the relationship at home,with Rita. Okay I hope that made some sense and everything** _ **should**_ **be clearer as the story**

 **Riain and Siain/Siam(not sure what Sam/Iain was)**

 **I don't own BBC casualty**

 **Chapter 1**

"Dean"

He stopped and closed his eyes in frustration he had wanted to get away quickly with very few questions however there was only one person here who called him 'Dean' without putting Corporal in front of it, turned slowly to face her.

"what are you doing" Sam asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Leaving" he said simply "I can't stay here".

"Yes you can" Sam responded strongly yet with sympathy, "no one would have or could have done anything differently to the way you did" she continued trying to convince him to stay .Iain slowly shook his head.

"What are you going to do now then?" Sam asked all confusion in her voice was replaced with sadness.

"I'm going to re-train as a paramedic in Holby" Iain responded hoping she didn't remember him talking about Holby because-

"Holby?" his thoughts were interrupted "isn't that where…." Sam didn't even need to finish her sentence the answers were written on his face.

"so you're just going to leave me here" She said , Iain knew it wasn't a question it was a statement "we're good together" Sam stated .He could see the sadness on her face as he walked the few meters in between them and wrapped his arms around her waist,dropping his heavy army backpack onto the floor.

"Don't go" Sam whispered into his strong chest.

"I have to Sam,i'm sorry,it's been fun yeah?" he was silent for a few seconds "you take care ok?"

without waiting for answers he picked the backpack up off the floor and walked away from her leaving her standing there in the corridor one word playing on her mind 'fun.'

 **One other quick thing,I'm sorry if any characters seem really out of character. When I was writing this I was almost trying to write Iain as Sam and Sam as Iain so yeah….hope it wasn't that bad. I would appreciate any reviews good or bad like i said this is my first attempt at fanfiction so any feedback would be very next chapter will be up very soon and be Riain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **Okay chapter 2 and like i said it's Riain. The only thing here really is the hospital staff is as it is the only experience I have of people coming home from the army is my cousins (a few years ago) so this is mostly off TV/books/films etc but also some stories I have heard from**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I never remember Britain being this cold_ Iain thought to himself as the taxi he was sitting in pulled up at the entrance of Holby cities hospital. Iain thanked and paid the driver before grabbing his bag out of the boot. He walked slowly up to the ED entrance _what am i going to say?_ Iain thought to himself _I haven't seen her in 6 months_.

He walked up to the reception of the ED and could feel people's eyes staring into his back.

"Can I help you mate?" Iain looked down at the man behind receptions name badge 'Noel'.

"Yeah" Iain replied "i'm here to see Rita Freeman if she's not busy"

"Right,yeah that should be fine if you want to take a seat i'll just go find her for you" Noel replied nodding towards the waiting area.

Noel walked towards the nurses station hoping to find Rita there. When he reached the station there was lots of doctors and nurses moving around but no sign of Rita he was about to turn back to reception when Rita appeared out of her office.

"Ah Rita" Noel called trying to catch turned and smiled,

"what can i do for you Noel?" she asked.

"There is someone here to see you,they are in reception" Noel replied.

"Did they say their name" Rita asked clearly confused,

"no….." Noel replied realizing he hadn't asked for a name. "Tall,dark hair,sounded northern…" Noel didn't even get chance to finish his description before Rita had pushed past him and started running towards reception.

"Nurse Freeman" Mrs. Beauchamp shouted choosing that moment to come out of her Rita ignored her and kept running right now she didn't really care what Connie was going to say to her. She continued to run to reception drawing a crowd of doctors and nurses behind her wondering why she was sprinting toward reception.

Arriving in reception she saw Iain instantly his strong frame and army uniform making him stand out in the waiting didn't even stop running she just ran straight up to him and jumped into his arms,trusting him to catch her. "Surprise" he whispered,after he had put her back on the ground,very aware of the huddle of people behind of the people in the group was Mrs. Beauchamp who after surveying the scene before her,smiled slightly and spun on her heel to return to work,sending one of her famous death glares to the other staff who had gathered telling them without words to 'get back to work'.After the cluster of people behind them and moved to carry on with their wrapped her arms around Iain's neck,"I've missed you" she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling back "I've missed you too."

"Sorry but i need to get back to work" Rita said still smiling.

"That's okay,I should probably go home and unpack and get changed anyway" Iain replied "what time do you finish?"

"Five,why?" she answered.

"Because i'm going to come pick you up and we are going to go out for a meal and have a well-overdue chat". Rita just laughed as Iain turned and made his way out of the department "i'll see you later yeah?" Iain shouted over his shoulder,winking cheekily making it clear to Rita he had just shouted loud enough for the staff ,who were behind her again,to hear his turned around slowly to find most the staff's eyes on her with their eyebrows raised,a knowing smirk on all their lips. _Well this is going to be fun_ she thought to herself.

 **Okay! The next chapter should be** _ **quite**_ **soon. Any feedback Good or bad would be really helpful. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Iain had returned from Afghanistan and he had started working as a student paramedic for Holby Ambulance Service,he was enjoying his new job and was getting on with all his new colleagues he was also enjoying working with Rita-it was very different he was used to being so far away from her and now they were sometimes were in the same room or hadn't told Rita about Sam and he didn't think he was ever going to. _It was just a bit of fun_ he reasoned with himself, _it never was and was never going to be anything serious_. _They were good together but it was comfort having someone you could trust to get you through the hard days._ Iain's thoughts were intruded when his new boss Dixie started calling him."Iain come on, we've got a shout mate" He jumped into the passenger seat of the ambulance and stared out the front window,his thoughts spinning around his head again.

Rita was working hard back at the ED she was trying to organize her staff,but everyone seemed to keep getting distracted finally she had everything running smoothly so she headed to her office for a recharge of coffee and to finish some paperwork she had made herself some coffee and she sat down at her desk and tried to get some work done but she couldn't concentrate thoughts of Iain and his sudden reappearance running through her wondered what could have happened to make him feel he had to come home _it must have been something bad_ she thought to had noticed a big change in him since he came back and she hoped he would be able to talk her and ask for her help still always worried about him but she liked that they were working so closely she never really knew what he did in Afghanistan,all is knew was he would often be called out to shouts and have to go out,see what his team could do to help,go back to his camp and do it all again the next day. Now when he had been somewhere dangerous she would find out and force him to let her check him over and see that he was okay. Now she was thinking about it she had often heard other servicemen and women calling him 'Ace' it had always confused and worried her she now found herself thinking about the nickname so much she stopped doing any form of work and just sitting in her chair thinking of all the reasons it could have behind it.

Both Iain and Rita finished at the same time that day so when she walked out of the ED he was standing there waiting for walked home in a comfortable silence both exhausted from their long days."Did you hear about the new doctor" Rita asked later that night as they were both getting ready to go to bed

"No" Iain replied after a moment of silence.

"Yeah she's ex-service , coming from Afghanistan, I thought you could know her?"

"Yeah maybe do you know her name?"

"erm….Sam i think Mrs Beauchamp said" Rita answered.

 _No,no,no_ Iain thought "Possibly there were lots of Sam's,Sammie's and Samantha's" he replied going to turn out the main light,knowing he was pretty sure he knew the Sam they were going to be meeting tomorrow.

 **Okay sorry about the wait! Also two other things**

 **I said the staff in the hospital are the current staff and**

 **was a nickname given to my cousin while he was in the army I have a few ideas of why I wanted to use it with Iain but if you have any ideas about why he got it any other ideas would be great.**

 **Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long.**

 **chapter 4**

Rita walked alone to work the next morning-Iain still at home as he had a later walked into a surprisingly quiet ED smiling at the doctors,nurses and other hospital staff she passed on the way to her got changed into her scrubs she sat behind her desk and studied some of the papers neatly arranged on her desk, all patiently waiting to be read,signed or filled in by her sighing Rita picked up the first paper.A few hours later she had made her way through most of the pile and sat back in her comfy office chair,not two minutes later the door to her office was suddenly opened and Connie stood in the middle of the door frame.

"We have a new doctor starting today"Connie began "She will be arriving soon and i want all the staff out to welcome her" Connie stood there confused as Rita didn't move. Soon she gave up and walked away from the door leaving it open as if hitting to say, _yes you need to walk through it._

Rita was standing in the staff room with all the other members of staff who were on shift waiting for the Connie to arrive with new doctor. The new doctor walked in before Connie her long hair tied back to keep it out of her face and a yellow stethoscope hung around her neck.

"Right everyone this is Doctor Sam Nicholls joining us from Afghanistan where she served as an army medic" Sam smiled confidently at the room full of staff in front of her.

"Okay I think that is all for now" Connie announced turning she left the room, heels clicking as she awkward silence fell on the room that no body seemed to wanted to break….

Iain had walked to work a hour and a half behind Rita and arrived at the Ambulance station quickly and went into the locker rooms to get changed into his paramedic uniform when he heard Dixie's voice.

"Iain hurry up mate we've got a shout" Quickly Iain locked his locker and grabbed his radio before running into the driver's,seat getting there before Dixie much to her annoyance.

As soon as Dixie and Iain jumped out of the ambulance at the scene they felt the heat hit them,the whole building was up in flames. Iain heard Dixie talking to the lead fire officer he could just make out what they were saying.

"One male still in the building we know where he is but the area isn't secure…."

Iain didn't need to hear anymore he dropped the bag he was holding and took of into the flames.

"IAIN….IAIN DON'T BE STUPID" he could hear Dixie shouting of him but he didn't want to was stood in the middle of the building flames were dancing around him taking told of almost all the surrounding walls and Iain ran through the flames till he heard someone shouting.

"IN HERE PLEASE HELP ME" Iain followed the shouts until he was in a small back room the flames were not as bad in the small room a man was sitting against the far wall.

"Okay mate" Iain said "we need to get out now..." as he spoke something fell almost covering the only exit Iain ran over and helped the man walk across the room and out of the building. By the time they made it outside they were both coughing and struggling for breath the man was whisked away by a different crew Iain didn't know while Dixie walked over to him,she opened her mouth ready to speak but if anyone words were spoken Iain never heard them,everything was going black and he was slowly falling to the ground.

 **Again sorry this took so long. I hope to update again me what you think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay next chapter I have no medical experience so i'm sorry if anything is medically incorrect or inaccurate.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on all the past chapters.I'm sorry about all missing words and letters when i wrote it out in my documents it was fine something must have happened when I transferred it.I (think) i have fixed the past mistakes now and i hope it doesn't happen this time.I'm really sorry it was hard to read hopefully it is better now.**

Zoe rushed over to the red phone as it started to ring out across the ED,"Holby ED-Dixie? okay go ahead." Some the doctors and nurses had temporarily stopped what they were doing to hear the next emergency coming into the ,being one of them,looked up and saw the new doctor standing looking a bit lost which confused her,it seemed the complete opposite from the introductions this morning when Sam had looked already like she belonged there."Okay" Zoe said causing everyone to turn and look at her."Four serious and three walking wounded coming in from a fire,can we prep Resus,Mrs Beauchamp is in meetings all day so Lily,Dylan,Cal can you please be ready in Resus I will meet you there,Ethan and Sam can you both work in 3 minutes everybody" Zoe announced to the group before heading off towards the doors.

"Rita" a voice asked she turned to see Lofty and many other nurses standing behind her all waiting to be told where she wanted them."Right Jacob,Robyn,Lofty with Charlie in Resus ,everyone else in cubicles with me please but be ready to move to Resus if you are and most the other nurses headed towards the double doors to take the handovers from the waited for the last patient to be brought into the hospital and moved to help open the doors.A porter was pulling the bed and Dixie was pushing it Rita's heart started to race as she looked down at the bed before her.

"Rita and…." Dixie asked as she fully entered the building " " Sam couldn't help notice Sam looked very pale like her heart had just started to race as well.

"Well this is Iain Dean,collapsed after running out of a burning building which he ran into to save the other male patient who was brought in." Rita didn't hear anymore of the handover five of Dixie's words were playing on her mind-"Ran out of burning building"

"Right I think the small Resus is free let's take him there not cubicles i'm not happy with his breathing or hands." Sam's words snapped Rita from her thoughts she quickly looked down at Iain's hands she hadn't noticed before but they were really badly burnt it looked like he had been moving the burning materials while saving the other man."Always the hero" Rita muttered under her breath but with a proud simile on her face.

"Yeah" Sam agreed Rita looked up startled "we served together" Sam explained "he was always running off into dangerous situations"They worked together quickly to get Iain's breathing rate back to normal and to dress and bandage the burns on his hands."Why did he fall-unconscious though? And why hasn't he woke up?" Rita asked half to herself and half to the doctor on the other side of the room.

"He most likely fell-unconscious due to the heat of the building and all the smoke he will have been breathing it will have dehydrated him especially if he was talking or shouting and moving anything thing heavy or moving things often as it seems he has been looking at his he will wake soon" Sam finished smiling slightly at Rita,who smiled back.

"Rita" Zoe's voice sounded from the door making them both jump "you really shouldn't be treating him"

Rita nodded and sighed "I know,sorry" she left the room and told Jacob,who was standing at the nurses station to keep checking Iain's obs every fifteen minutes.

"Rita" Sam called while walking over to her "why aren't you meant to treat Iain if you don't mind me asking?"

"we aren't really supposed to treat relatives"

"oh you're related?"

"No,well yeah kind of we have been together for a few years now"

Sam just stood there in silence..


End file.
